A Brother's Commitment
by blue eyed ice
Summary: Finn made a promise to Kurt that he'd always be there for him. He had to follow through on this promise when Kurt comes home 2 hours late, injured.
1. Where's Kurt?

A Brother's Commitment

Chapter 1: Where's Kurt?

Ever since the day their parents got married, Finn had promised to be there for Kurt. Today was a day that he had to go back to that promise.

Finn was in his room, lying on his bed, playing video games. His Mother and Burt had gone away for a week. Finn agreed that they needed sometime off from all the work they do. Finn sat up as the game came to an intense battle which needed his full concentration. Finn's eyes were glued to the screen he controlled his character. Kurt was out with Blaine on a date at the movies. Finn smiled as he thought of his step-brother being happy with Blaine. Lost in his thoughts, his character began to take multiple hits. Finn looked at the screen and jumped to his feet tapping every button that existed on the controller. He was too late though, his character's life drained to the end. Finn threw the controller on his bed in a temper. The game started again from it's last check point. Finn shook his head and grabbed the control. He looked at the game with determination. He glanced at the digital clock on his desk. It read '9:50PM', Finn paused the game and checked it again. He was right, '9:50 PM', but Kurt said he'd be home by '8:00 PM'. Finn started to worry a bit, he picked up his phone to check if he had a message from Kurt. Nope, no messages. He went into his phone book and tapped Kurt's name. He brought the phone to his ear and waited. The ringing of the phone was long and made Finn more anxious by the minute. The call went to voice mail which but Finn more on edge. He tried again about 5 times but with the same results. He decided to call Blaine, he should know where Kurt is. He tapped Blaine's name and waited. After 3 rings he answered _"hello?" _Finn sighed in relief as he answered. "Hey Blaine, it's Finn, is Kurt with you?" _"no, he started walking home about 2 hours ago.."_. Finn almost dropped his phone in shock. _"Is he not with you?" _it took Finn a while to regain his voice "no..he's not". It was Blaine's turn to become worried _"wh-where is he? have you called him?"_. "I dunno..I called him and he didn't answer..the phome was ringing but went to voice mail". Suddenly he heard the door slam, Finn dropped his phone and ran out the room. _"Finn? Finn?! what was that slam?! Finn?!"_. Finn ignored the calling from Blaine. He ran out on to the landing to the top of the stairs "KURT?! IS THAT YOU?!" Finn waited for a response. He waited about 30 seconds before the reply came "FIIIIINN!" the voice was wary and it cracked a bit before the end of the name. Without any further hesitation, he ran downstairs. What he scene infront of him he'd never forget. It would haunt him forever.


	2. The Ambulance

Finn took a minute to regain his composure. He looked fearfully at his brother, Kurt. Shaking out of his daze, Finn ran over to Kurt "KURT?!". Said brother looked up with glassy eyes "F-F-F-Finn?". Finn nodded frantically "y-yeah, it's me Kurt". Kurt groaned in agony "Finn" he called again. "Fi-Finn..ow.." Kurt doubled over. Finn helped Kurt to sit down on the sofa, just as he was about to ask 'what's wrong?' he got his answer. There was a patch of blood spreading dangerously across Kurt's t-shirt. Finn began to panic even more but tried to calm down, for Kurt's sake. Finn picked up the house phone and dialled 999. Kurt's eyes began to droop, Finn did his best to distract Kurt and keep him awake. Finn was reassuring Kurt that he'd be alright, that he'd take care of him. The ringing on the phone stopped and a voice began _"hello, can I help y-"_. "I NEED AN AMBULANCE! MY BROTHER IS BLEEDING!" Finn cut her off. He was in full panic mode now as Kurt's blood spread further across the range of his shirt. _"Sir? calm down, where are you?" _Finn calmed slightly and gave her his address. _"An ambulance is on it's way" _"okay thank you". Finn hung up and ran to the kitchen picking up a tea towel. He ran back to Kurt and placed it on his wound, putting pressure on it in an effort to stop the bleeding. Kurt winced and shivered "sorry" Finn apoligised. "No need..to be sorry...you're just..trying to..to help". Kurt was becoming weaker by the second, he didn't have much energy anymore. He could barely talk without running out of breath, he felt like every few words was the equivalant to running a marathon. his eyes felt heavy, like they were made of lead, causing them to start drooping. He felt as if he was floating, he couldn't feel the floor anymore. Finn was becoming a blur to him, everything was merging together. His vision was smudging and blending like when you accidently tip water on your freshly water colour painted picture. Finn noticed how Kurt started to sway slightly. "Kurt, are you okay?" Finn watched as Kurt shook his head, but that made things worse for Kurt. He gripped his head as black splotches danced across his vision. The world started to fade away as Kurt started to sway dangerously side to side. Kurt tried to fight it but it was like trying to push a car that's driving towards you. The car wins and Kurt falls forward unconscious. Finn gasps as Kurt tumbles towards him, luckily the footballer had quick reflexes or Kurt would've face planted the floor. Finn hugged Kurt to his chest, not caring if his shirt got covered in Kurt's blood. He heard sirens in the distance and looked out the window. He saw flashing lights on the horizon before the ambulance emerged, driving towards their house. He sighed in relief, the paramedics were here and they would help Kurt. He remembered that he would have to call his mum, Burt and of course Blai- Finn's eyes shot open. Blaine. He forgot about his phone, he hadn't even hung up! Finn was knocked out of his thoughts as someone knocked on the door. He shakingly got to his feet and headed for the door. He opened the door to find a paramedic stood there, he let them in and brought them to Kurt. After he gave some information to the paramedics he darted up the stairs to his room. He picked up his phone and realised that Blaine must've hung up. He had 5 unread messages from Blaine, he opened them as he walked downstairs. They read:

_'Finn what's going on?'_

_'Finn answer me!'_

_'Is Kurt okay?'_

_'FINN!'_

_'ANSWER ME! PLEASE!'_

Finn frowned, a guilty expression washing over his features. The paramedics started to load Kurt into the ambulance. Finn raced to the vehicle "are you going with him?" the lady paramedic asked. Finn nodded slowly and stepped into the ambulance. The journey from their house to the hospital wasn't to far, but it was long enough to have Finn on edge again. He wanted to get there quickly so they can help Kurt as quickly as possible. Kurt was groaning in agony and looked paper white. Finn bit back a sob, he didn't like seeing Kurt so fragile. He focused on the floor of the ambulance and started to think. He needed to know what happened, but first he wanted him to be in a better condition. Kurt groaned again and woke up. When he opened his eyes he was staring at the white ceiling of what he thought was his room. Then he realised the sensation of himself moving, so he scratched that thought. He slowly turned his head to his right and spotted Finn. His vision was quite misty but he was still able to recognise him. Kurt took 3 breaths before attempting to talk "Finn.." Finn jumped as he was broken away from his track of thought. Finn smiled "yeah buddy?" Kurt took a few more breaths "where..'m I?" he slurred. "You're in an ambulance Kurt. You're going to the hospital" Finn knew that Kurt must be in a pretty bad condition when he didn't protest. Kurt hated the hospital with every bone in his body, it brought back bad memories. Kurt closed his eyes again and waited until they would finally reach the hospital. Half way there he fell asleep.


	3. Kurt's Condition

**Hi, I am not very good at stuff about hospitals, sadly. I did as much research as I could but not much information was available from what I tried to search. I am sorry for anything that is wrong.**

When the Ambulance finally pulled into the hospital Finn sighed with relief. Kurt was very pale and started shifting in his sleep. The doors to the ambulance were pushed open by the paramedics. Kurt was slowly lowered to the ground and rushed to the emergency room. Finn was running alongside the gurney grasping Kurt's hand. They took Kurt into the room and placed the gurney in the corner of the emergency room. The Nurse gave him some morphine to ease the pain and turned to Finn "any idea what happened?". Finn shook his head "no, he just walked in covered in blood". The Nurse lifted Kurt's top up and took a look. She winced "he will need a CT scan to find out about any internal bleeding or damaged organs. We'll take him there now" Finn nodded as the Nurse began to move the gurney again. Finn wanted to go but he needed to phone his parents about the event that had happened. Finn explained to the Nurse and went outside. He took a deep breath as he phoned his mum. He still had the image of Kurt in his head, how fragile his brother had looked. A tear ran freely down his face as his mother answered _"hello? Finn?"_. Finn took a minute to find his voice "mum, Kurt is.." Finn couldn't find the words. His mother was trying to calm him down on the other line _"shh, sweetie it's okay, calm down and tell me what's wrong"_. Finn nodded then realised his mum couldn't see him "okay" he took another deep breath. "Mum, Kurt arrived home 2 hours late and-and he w-was bleeding. He-he's in the h-hospital". It was dead silent on the other line. Finn thought his mum had hung up until he heard a sob and Burt shouting _"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SON?!"_. _"We'll head over there now sweetie. Just stay calm and be there for Kurt, okay?" _Finn smiled sadly "I will mum" and hung up. "I promised" Finn muttered and headed back into the hospital. By the time he got to the floor Kurt was inhabiting for the time being. Suddenly Kurt's Nurse ran over to him "hey, um, Finn is it?" she asked eagerly. Finn became worried, she looked like she was in a rush. Finn nodded and she quickly lead him to Kurt's room "We have scanned him and none of his organs are damaged luckily. he's a very lucky boy" Finn nodded and she continued "the wound has been taken care of and stitched up, he's having a blood tranfusion as we speak and also an IV". The Nurse walked him to the door "he's been calling for you. It took us a while to find you but he began to freak out and scream for you. He ended up having a panic attack but we eventually calmed him. He'll have to stay here for a while though. Just to warn you he's on morphine, the effects are usually drowsiness". Finn nodded again and walked in to the room and sees Kurt shaking slightly. He has his arm over his eyes, muttering and whimpering. Finn quietly walked over and listened closely to Kurt's muttering. He realised that Kurt was chanting his name "Finn...Finn...Finn". Finn frowned "Kurt?" Kurt jumped at the mention of his name and looked up, he cried "Finn, I don't like this". He gripped on to Finn's sleeve so tightly that his knuckles turned snowy white. "What happened Kurt?" Finn sat down and ripped Kurt's hand of his sleeve so he could grip his hand. Kurt looked at him with teary eyes "I got stabbed Finn.." Finn eyes were filled with rage as he heard this. "By who?" Finn wanted to know who he'd have to beat senseless. Kurt's eyes started to droop "it was.." Finn awaited the answer. Kurt's world began to fade again, everything was blurring, he knew he was falling asleep and would pass out any minute from the morphine. He tried to speak again "was.." but then his world went black. Finn watched as Kurt passed out from the morphine. He really wanted to know who stabbed Kurt but he'd wait. Kurt recovering was far more important and he needed the rest. Finn realised that he still had to phone Blaine, he mentally slapped himself. Finn looked to see if there was any Doctors or Nurses around. He pulled out his phone and called Kurt's boyfriend.


	4. Informing Blaine

Finn put the phone to his ear and waited through the ringing. After the third ring Blaine answered _"Finn? why didn't you answer my texts?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_. Finn removed the phone from his ear as Blaine frantically threw questions at him. "Blaine-Blaine, calm down" Finn tried to calm him but to no avail. _"Calm? sure-sure calm!" _Blaine chuckled manically, freaking Finn out. _"I can't be calm Finn!" _Finn looked up as Kurt stirred in his sleep "Blaine I need to tell you somethi-". Finn was cut off by Blaine screaming _"YES! TOO RIGHT, YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ME! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" _Finn removed the phone again. He started to regret calling Blaine "calm down and let me explain what's going on". _"Okay-okay, explain to me Finn" _Finn couldn't help but notice the slight hint of aggravation in Blaine's voice. Finn started to get slightly annoyed "Kurt is in hospital, Blaine". Blaine fell silent, he didn't know how to respond but his body knew what to do, he broke down in tears. _"W-what?" _"he's in hospital" _"w-w-why?"_ "he got stabbed". Sudden rage built up in Blaine, he never felt so protective in his life. He felt like a dog with his favourite chew toy, if his chew toy was removed or damaged. He'd growl and snarl until it was returned, if it was damaged then he'd attack the chew toys attacker. Blaine could feel his blood boil _"who did it?" _Finn shivered at Blaine's voice. It was cold, dark and revenge seeking "I don't know, Kurt knows. But he fell asleep before he could tell me" Blaine sighed _"I'll drive to the hospital, I won't be long"_. Blaine hung up and headed to his car. Finn was about to put his phone away when he suddenly had a text from his mum, he opened it and it read:

_"hey sweetie, our flights been delayed. By the time we get off the plane and drive to the hospital it'll be morning. Take care of Kurt, love you both x"_

Finn typed a reply and sent it. He looked over at Kurt and smiled, he looked so peaceful. Finn took a look at his phone "10:30PM" he muttered, his eyelids slowly shutting. He leaned back in his chair seeking some comfort. He relaxed and tried to keep awake. His head started to sway slightly, he started to close his eyes and leaned his head on Kurt's bed. As soon as his eyes shut he was out like a light.


	5. Dreams To Reality

_Finn was on stage infront of an audience. He looked around at all the people there. His parents were there and so were his friends, one thing caught his eye though. There was no Kurt. Finn looked for his brother but couldn't find him. Suddenly he heard a scream "FIIIIIINN!". It sounded almost like a plea for help. He heard it again "FIIIIIINN!". Finn turned and seen Kurt on the side of the stage, bleeding. He was pale and looked like he was about to collapse. "FIIIII-"._

Finn woke up as he heard screaming coming from beside him "-IIIINNN!". The scream finished the cut off scream in his dream. Finn shot up and looked at Kurt. His face was contorted in agony and tears were streaming down his face. Someone was tending to him, probably a Nurse. Finn looked up and his thought was proven wrong, Blaine was there. He looked panicked as Kurt continued. Blaine suddenly noticed Finn "I called the Nurse and she's gone to get some more morphine". Finn nodded and grasped Kurt's hand "Kurt?" Kurt's head snapped towards Finn's direction but not at Finn. "FINN?!" Finn watched as Kurt shouted at a wall "Kurt? I'm by here". "Where?" Finn started to panic, he moved his brother's hand to his face "I'm right here". Kurt looked at him now "Finn" tears created waterfalls down his face. "Finn" he repeated "my vision Finn..so much pain..my vision is..is blurry, Finn" Finn rubbed his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt breathed heavily and turned to Blaine "Blaine, it hurts". Blaine teared up at the sight of him "I know baby, the Nurse will be back soon. Just breathe, okay honey?" Kurt nodded "okay". The Nurse ran in with some morphine "okay Kurt, here we go". Kurt just stared at the needle, gripping Finn and Blaine's hands. The Nurse wiped a alcohol wipe on his arm and injected the morphine. Kurt whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. His grasp on Finn and Blaine's hands intensified. Blaine and Finn's hands were lacking blood circulation but they didn't mind. They promised themselves they would be there for Kurt every step of the way. Kurt relaxed as the needle was removed and his death grip on Blaine and Finn's hands stopped. He let go of their hands and closed his eyes as the Nurse left. Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and stroked his hair "better?". Kurt nodded and opened his eyes. He turned to Finn and smiled. Finn looked at his brother, returning the gesture. Suddenly the doors burst open and in comes Burt and Carole. "Kurt, how are you buddy?" Burt asked. Kurt smiled "I'm okay..just tired from the..the morphine". Burt smiled at his son and gave him a hug before Kurt drifted off to dreamland once again.


	6. Revealed

Burt watched as his son fell asleep. He looked up at Carole and stated "should we go get some food from the canteen?" Carole nodded. "Do you want anything Finn?" Finn nods "yes please". Carole then turns to Blaine "do you want anything sweetie?" Blaine looked up and shook his head. "No I'm alright, thanks" Carole smiles "we'll bring back extras anyway just in case". Blaine smiles as Burt and Carole leaves, they were so nice to him. He turned his head to Finn "you okay?" Finn looks up. "Yeah, just a bit on edge, he scared me" Blaine nods in agreement "same here". They sat in silence for a while, waiting for either Kurt to wake up or Burt and Carole to return. Kurt began to twitch in his sleep, Blaine gripped his hand and used his thumb to stroke the back of his hand. Finn watched the scene as it played out and reached for Kurt's other hand, holding it with a firm grip. Kurt's eyes slowly opened and he groaned. Finn stood over him "are you okay?" Kurt nodded "yeah, I'm okay, just a bit sore". Finn nodded and headed out the room "I need the toilet. I'll be right back" he stated. Blaine nodded and turned back to Kurt. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and Blaine returned it. He slowly stood up and stood over Kurt "you feeling okay?" Kurt nodded "much better than earlier". Blaine leaned down and pecked Kurt on the lips before sitting back down. "When can I go home?" Kurt asked "I don't know baby". Kurt sighs and looks at the ceiling "I hate hospitals" Blaine frowned sympathetically. "I know baby, you've been so brave" He kisses the back of Kurt's hand and rubs his thumb over it. "What happened Kurt?" Kurt turned his head towards blaine "I was stabbed" "yeah I know that. By who?" Kurt gulped and started to shake a bit. Blaine waited patiently for him to answer. Kurt sighed and mumbled something. Blaine leaned forward "what did you say baby?" Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and repeated what he said "it was Karofsky".


	7. The Culprit

Blaine leaned forward "what did you say baby?" Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and repeated what he said "it was Karofsky". "Karofsky" Blaine looked up and seen Finn stood in the doorway. He hadn't realised that he had returned. Finn's eyes filled with rage "I'm gonna kill him" his voice was laced with venom. Kurt shook his head "no, no Finn, you'll get in trouble, don't". Finn shook his head "I promised I would be there for you Kurt. I promised that I would protect you. Now you're here, in the hospital. I may not have been there to stop him from hurting you. But I am going to make him pay for it". Kurt started to panic "no!" Blaine watched the brother's fight, looking back and fourth between them. "I don't care Kurt! Karofsky stabbed you!" Kurt started to cry "you'll get in trouble Finn. I don't want you getting in trouble because of him!" Finn shook his head. "I don't care!" Finn turned to leave when Kurt called again. "FINN! DON'T STOOP TO HIS LEVEL!" Finn turned back around and walked over to Kurt's bed. He looked him straight in the eye "he's had this coming for a long time Kurt". Kurt didn't want Finn to get in trouble for something Karofsky did. He didn't want his brother to stoop that low. He started to cry in panic and shouting "don't..Finn don't please!" Blaine tried to calm him but to no avail. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE! HE MIGHT HURT YOU FINN, DON'T!" Kurt's eyes widened as he shouted. Blaine turned to Kurt "calm down baby or you'll hurt yourself". "HE'S GONNA GET HIMSELF IN TROUBLE!" Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm in an attempt to calm him. Finn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm going to settle this, Kurt, Karofsky isn't getting away with this". Kurt shot up in to a sitting position to protest. His words faded away as his mouth just hung open with a gasp. Blaine was by his side in an instant "Kurt?" "B-Blaine". Kurt's voice was quiet and raspy. Kurt's arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach. Finn rushed to his side "Kurt what's wrong?" Kurt started to cry. "Finn..ow" Blaine grips his hand "lie down baby". Kurt shook his head frantically "I-I ca-can't...the p-pain". "Okay, we need a Doctor" Blaine reached over and pressed the call button. Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt's back. "I'm so sorry Kurt I didn't mean to annoy you" Kurt held his hand up to silence him. "It's..not your..fault Finn..I shouldn't...shouldn't have shouted...at you". Finn started to panic as Kurt's words were getting further apart. Just as the Doctor came running in, Kurt fell against Finn barely conscious. Finn leaned into Kurt's ear and whispered "everything will be okay. I'm here. I'll always be here". Kurt smiled and drifted in to unconsciousness.


	8. Laugh Our Worries Away

**I forgot about this:**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything in relation.**

Burt and Carole had returned. Blaine and Finn filled them in on everything that had happened. Burt held his sons hand and sat down on a chair beside him. He never wanted anything like this to happen to his son. This bullying had gone way too far and he wasn't having it. He was gonna march down to that school like a soldier with a duty. His duty was Kurt, to keep him safe. As soon as Kurt was safe at home he was going to give that school a peice of his mind. He slowly looked at his son. He had shifted a bit and his nose twitched and scrunched up every no and then. Burt chuckled at his son, it was quite funny.

"Burt?" Carole turned to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think he's waking up"

No sooner had she said that, Kurt's eyes began to open. He slowly turned to look at his father. "Dad?" Kurt's eyes were half lidded and looked glassy. His voice was quiet and hoarse "hi Dad". Burt smiled "Hi buddy, how are you feeling?" Kurt smiled. "I'm feeling fine Dad, just tired" Burt nods and hugs his son. "I love you Kurt" "I love you to Dad" Burt's smile grew bigger and he let go of his son. "Get some rest, you need it" Kurt pouted "not tired". Burt laughed "are we going back to 5 year old Kurt?" "yes, yes we are". Burt grinned "should I go get your teddy bear then?" Kurt gasped "Dad". Then he moved closer to him and whispered "not infront of Finn and Blaine". Burt chuckled and whispered back "they won't care Kurt". Kurt shook his head "Finn can't keep secrets. He spreads secrets quicker than butter spreading on bread". Burt couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

Blaine, Finn and Carole looked confused at him. "Burt, why are you laughing?" Carole asked. Burt waved his hand at her meaning 'don't worry about it'. Carole couldn't help but smile "why won't you tell me?" Burt started laughing again. Kurt chuckled "I didn't think it was that funny" "oh it was!" Burt said between laughs.

Finn was sat on the other side of the bed with Blaine. Finn was playing on his phone and Blaine was watching as Kurt smiled and laughed with his Dad. Blaine smiled happily, he loved seeing his boyfriend smile. There was a sudden clatter as Finn dropped his phone. "Argh! really?!" Finn leaned over and picked the phone. Kurt couldn't resist but to say "butter fingers". Burt laughed a wheezy and uttered between laughs "butter fingers". Finn looked up confused "seriously what is going on?" Kurt shook his head "nothing". "Well it's obviously something" "it's not 'something' it's 'something about someone'". "Kurt, you're cooking my brain here" Kurt smiled "and we have toast". Burt laughed again, he was laughing so hard that his face went red and he was coughing slightly. Kurt started laughing as well and soon enough they were both in hysterics. Carole smiled at them "you should probably stop laughing or you'll burst your stitches". Kurt calmed slightly "alright". Burt had calmed down but was still giggling. Blaine smiled, atleast Kurt was smiling.

**I'm sorry the jokes weren't the best thing in the world. I tried.**


	9. The Good News

Kurt was feeling much better now. His wound pain had decreased to an ache. The Nurse walked in to the room and seen 5 smiling faces talking to eachother. She walked over to them.

"Kurt" she started "can I just check your condition, please?" Kurt nodded. She stood beside him and ran a few tests. She checked his wounds and replaced his bandage. She looked to Kurt and informed him "you'll be happy to know that your condition has improved. You can go home later on today" she smiled and turned to leave. Kurt grinned, he could go home.

"Thank you" Burt said as she left the room. He turned to his son "you can home soon".

Kurt chuckled "I heard her Dad". Burt laughed and hugged him.

Blaine held Kurt's hand in his and stroked his hair "well I'm happy you're okay. You scared me".

Finn's head shot up "he scared you?!" Finn stood up "he scared the daylights out of me!" Kurt laughed. Finn frowned "not funny bro" he pointed at Kurt "never do that again!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen. What do you want me to do Finn? Someone runs at me with a knife and what do you expect me to do? 'Hey! Attacker don't hurt me, I've been specifically told to not get stabbed!' How do you think they'd react? 'Oh! Okay sorry mate I'll find someone else'? They won't care, Finn".

Finn shook his head "well, I can see the old sassy Kurt is back".

"He never left Finn" Kurt snickered.

A Nurse walked in, it was a different Nurse. Finn looked at her and grinned. "Hi Kurt, I'm Nurse Kiyan, I just want to check that you're all good to go. I'm going to prod your stomach a bit just to check that there are no abnormalties" she smiled.

Finn leaned down by Kurt's ear and whispered "dude, you are so lucky for her to be your Nurse. I wouldn't mind her prodding my stomach".

Kurt chuckled and whispered back "I'll stab you later so you can be close to her". They both chuckled and allowed the lady to do her job.

"Well, everything seems alright, you may go home" she smiles and helps Kurt sit up. She turned to Burt "are you his father?" He nods, she pulled something out of her pocket. "Here are some antibiotics for him, just incase he gets any pain. You'll have to change the bandage twice a day". He nods again and helps his son stand up. They all leave the hospital room as the Nurse signs Kurt out. Kurt was eager to get home, he hated hospitals. He changed into the clothes his father had brought when they arrived. He ran out the door with everyone following behind.

"Woah Kurt slow down. For someone who wearing designer skin tight jeans you run like an athlete" Finn said. He tried desperatly to keep up with him.

Kurt laughed "or more like you running to a hot dog stand".

"HOT DOG STAND!? WHERE?!" Finn stopped running. He looked around searching for the non existant hot dog stand.

Kurt laughed and slowed to a walk. Burt ran over "don't run anymore, you might iritate your wound".

Kurt nodded "okay". They all walked home together. Finn stood inbetween Carole and Burt while Blaine and Kurt walked behind them. Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist, half to make sure he didn't topple over froma dizzy spell. The other half was just because he loved being close to Kurt. Kurt smiled and had his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Everything was going to be okay.

Finn suddenly moved away from Carole and Burt and moved to the side. He was on the phone to someone. Kurt leaned in slightly to listen to the converstion.

"Listen, you will never go near my brother again. I don't care, stay away from him. Listen to me, if you hurt him again-even just a graze. I'll tare you apart and eat you raw, you got that? Good" and he hung up.

Kurt smiled "you're a sweetheart Finn". Finn jumped and turned around, he smiled.

"Eavesdropper".

"I didn't eavesdrop..I invaded your personal conversation".

Finn and Kurt just laughed at eachother. They all headed home for a movie night.

**That's the last chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I tried my best ^-^**


End file.
